


These Tales We Tell

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A good amount of fluff, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Farm Boy Jesse, He Has Claws Fur And A Tail, Inspired by The Village, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Nudity, Witch Gabriel Reyes, Witchcraft, Wolf Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: Gabriel is a witch living outside of a small town in the rural 1690's, and has been left alone until a young farm boy named Jesse takes a dare from the boys in the town to take something from the witch, resulting in a wild tale being spread through town that causes them both to fight for each other.





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by both the movie The Village but mostly the music video for Aimer's -Insane Dream. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, cause I'm shit :)

Time period - 1690's    
Salem Witch Trials era

 

  
  
The high shrill of a cat pulled Gabriel's attention from the fire he was building in the hearth. He stood up brushing his soot covered hands onto his dark pants, worn thin on the knees from the spring labor. Pulling himself through the door of his cabin he peered out into the surrounding pines, hand coming up to stroke the ears of the black feline that had sent out the distress signal. He caught sight of the smoke of a large fire rising above the towering trees to the east.    
  
"Summer Solstice Festival already huh?" He spoke to no one in particular looking down at the cat as it stretched out on the fallen log it was perched on top of "Guess I'm ahead of schedule this season,"    
  
Gabriel looked around the grounds of his land that outstretched to the river that lead down towards the nearby town and back to the beginning of the mountain, before turning back to the cabin he had built with his parents many years before.    
  
Mom had died of scarlet fever when he was young, but she had taught him so much of the arts before his 15th birthday. Though he struggled at times, she had left him her families grimoire that spanned centuries of history. He always kept it safe and now headed her warnings in her journal more than ever to stay away from normal folk fearing the outcome if they were discovered.    
  
His father had been a more set back man, not knowing of his mother's gifts until marriage. Although he reacted with awe and swore to tell a soul, he often feared what other folk would do to his family or what his wife would do to them. They had been hunting one day when his father had been fatally wounded by a bear.   
  
Gabriel made friends often though, be it with the forest animals that would join his family once they settled down or the other children he encountered while on their occasional journeys into town or on the move from one town to the next which happened more often than Gabe cared to admit.    
  
He wondered if the grown adults that he had met on his journey would fear him now, unlike when they were kids and would laugh and stare as Gabe made miniature apparitions of wolves or bears run around them, behind the cover of the butcher's shop as his parents acquired the items they needed.    
  
He smiled stepping back into the cabin to prepare more wards on the paper he had left before nightfall.   
He whistled sharply behind him as he focused on the paper in front of him trusting the cat to come inside and close the door behind it.   
  


* * *

  
  
Jesse was not a coward, ask anyone in town no matter who it was and they'd tell you that he wouldn't shy away from a challenge but they would also add that he was by no means smart either.   
  
Which is why he found himself making the small trek to the cabin that was well hidden in the forest all the adults whispered about after church on Sunday. The other guys in town were all making fun of the story and Jesse's big mouth went and got him in trouble leading him to defend his courage by accepting the younger boys challenge to go take something from the witch's cabin.    
  
He shook his head as he stepped over another fallen limb, kicking at the sticks in frustration. Jesse wasn't scared thats for damn sure, but he didn't know why the guys chose the witch of all things. Why couldn't they have told him to go steal the preachers shoes again or the blacksmith's hammer like last season.   
  
Huffing he kept walking deeper into the forrest, passing weird paper markings nailed to trees that sent shivers up his spine. All the kids were told the stories, that they would be snatched up and eaten by the witch if they went too far into the woods, but Jesse knew it was just a tale. Though as he started to hear movement coming from a few yards ahead of him his feet became heavier.   
  
He saw the puff of smoke first from the small chimney at the top of the wooden cabin, not a very large fire from the looks of it and as he followed it higher it seemed to dissipate before it reached the top of the trees.   
  
Gulping Jesse moved a bit closer able to see a small pile of wood next to a woodcutters axe near the side of the cabin along with a small hutch with what looked like chickens inside.    
  
He pulled his hat off his head as he wiped the sweat off his brow not quite believing the cabin in front of him. He didn't know what to do, stuck to the spot as he just took all the small sights in; The cat that sun bathed on a fallen tree, a small rack that he knew was used to dry fish but only had a large cape thrown over it, and a small table that had many books and bottles on it with candles lining the edges.    
  
Jesse jumped as he caught sight of a man near the bank of the river. He couldn't move fast enough ducking behind a bush as he caught his breath. That had to be him! But that meant that the witch wasn't a lady at all it was a man! And he wasn't old or hunched over and scary like the townspeople said, well he was scary but not in the way they meant.    
  
He lifted himself up slightly moving closer to the river as he listened to the man whistling, trying to watch him through the brush, making out very little. His hat got caught on a branch pulling it off easily, though Jesse didn't pay it any mind as he crawled on the ground trying to be as quiet as possible.    
  
As he got as close as he dared he peaked over the top of the brush heart pounding as he got the first sight of the man. He was tanned and very well built, scruffy around the face and chest and in every sense of the word, naked. Jesse felt his whole face heat up at the sight of the other man bending over to pull more water into a small pail and pour it over his head.    
  
He had a familiar heat in his belly as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the forbidden sight. He had seen the other boys in the town naked before while they were playing in the river but this felt different, he was watching another man bathe and in the back of his mind he knew he should just turn and leave but his feet wouldn't move an inch.    
  
He watched the man stride out farther into the water for a bit before moving back to the bank. Jesse knew he was gaping as he watched the man slowly come out of the water, droplets heavily flowing off of him and dropping to the small rocks on the shore. He put a small hand over his chest as he felt his heart was about to jump out of it at the sight.    
  
"You need something kid, or are you just gonna keep staring?" The man yelled looking over his shoulder directly at him as he picked up his pants that were thrown over a limb and walked towards him.    
  
Jesse instantly bolted up and started to ramble "No sir! I mean I didn't mean to stare cause my Momma taught me it wasn't good to do that, but I just thought if you saw me you would..." Jesse trailed off going silent as he watched the main approaching tying the strap around his pants to keep them up. He unconsciously licked his lips lifting his gaze to meet the man's eyes.   
  
The man just smirked as he brushed some of the water out of his hair which was longer than usual hanging around his shoulders. "You thought I was gonna what? Eat you,"    
  
Jesse just gulped looking up through his bangs now more than a little red in the face. "Well sir that's what the preacher said, but he also said you were a lady,"     
  
Gabe let out of a loud laugh at that throwing a hand over his chest, and Jesse felt himself relax a little smiling a little at the way the man's eyes crinkled as he bellowed.   
  
"Well I guess I can't blame them," He said as he wrapped a small cord around his thick hair pulling it up behind his ears getting it out of his face. "Is that why you're here? Wanted to see the guy that lived in the forest?"   
  
Gabe stared down at the kid. He couldn't be older than twenty five, with his wide shoulders and arms hard from working the land, a farm hand no doubt, and from the looks of his hair, longer like Gabriel's and not combed through in the least, a bit of an outcast.    
  
"Ah yes sir, but I didn't mean to watch you bathing honest! I just didn't want to get in trouble," Jesse stuttered eyes dropping back to the low hugging pants the man had pulled on not doing much to hide what he had seen earlier what with the size of it. "But my friends dared me to bring something back that was yours and I wasn't gonna steal honest, but they might think I'm a coward, which I ain't, if I don't bring back something,"   
  
Gabriel watched as the kid rambled, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling. This kid was quiet a wreck, couldn't even keep eye contact let alone stop shifting from leg to leg. "Okay kid, calm down I'm not gonna send ya back empty handed, don't worry,"    
  
Jesse smiled wide thanking him as the older man turned and walked towards his cabin waving a hand over his shoulder, his hand going up to his head and staling as he didn't feel his hat. "Oh man, my hat! Pops will kill me if I lose it again, where did it..."    
  
A muffled meow came from the bushes behind the boy and he turned to watch the large black cat from before emerge from the brush, hat in tow. "Oh thanks girl," He bent down to grab it from her hand outstretched but she just walked past him going straight for Gabriel who was bent over the fur trimmed cape near the cabin.    
  
Gabriel didn't look up when the meow came by his ear just plucked the hat from its mouth and stood up, scruff of fur in his other palm. "Now it's not much but I'm sure you can spin some wild story to impress those friends of yours" Gabriel said as he walked over placing the dark black fur into the young man's hand and folding it to clasp the long mane tight.   
  
"As for your courage, I'm sure after this little stunt they won't question it for a long while," Gabriel laughed and smoothed back the younger man's hair before securing the large hat on his head. Without thinking he placed a small kiss on the man's forehead before pulling back and smiling at the tender blush that spread over his cheeks.   
  
Turning Gabe went to collect his things by the river "Um sir! I never got your name, I mean what if they ask me what it is and I'm not too good at making things up,"  Jesse rambled twisting the fur in his hands gently.   
  
Gabe just laughed "The name's Gabriel and you could have just asked, no need to be shy Jesse," He then turned walking towards the river.   
  
Jesse just blushed more before his head snapped up "Wait I never told you..." But Gabe was too far away and it felt like Jesse had already taken up too much of his time this day. So he quickly bolted down through the forest not noticing Gabe's fond smile on his back as he ran.   
  


* * *

 

  
  
"I'm telling you the truth! I saw the  witch and it's a man not a lady! And he's dark skinned not pale white like your mom said Tommy!"    
Jesse said pointing at the boy in the small crowd that had formed, the kids in the village straining to see the fur in Jesse's raised arm.   
  
"That's a lie, my mom saw it and so did I," the boy shouted stomping his foot on the ground.   
  
"What's the fur from Jesse, was it a corpse he was eating from?" A girl asked pushing past a boy to gently feel it when he let her.   
  
Jesse paused thinking up a small tale, Gabe had told him to make it a good one. "When I got to his cabin there he was standing outside casting spells and as I hid in the bushes he turned into a huge black wolf bigger than any one you or your Pa's every seen!" Jesse said weaving a tale that kept all the kids attention on him and gripping their friend's hands in anticipation.   
  
"He laid down by the river and fell asleep and that's when I snuck up on him. He didn't hear me coming or nothing!" He lied smiling to himself "As I got right up next to him I grabbed myself a big handful of his fur and ran!"    
  
All the kids jumped as Jesse mimicked it all, oohing and awing as the story grew. "And I was too quick for him to catch me, but I barely got down to the town before he snatched me up and would have eaten me," He said watching as the kids all yelled at the same time, some of the younger ones running to their homes probably to tell their parents.   
  
Jesse answered some of the older kids wild questions before heading home, falling into his bed right after dinner tired with all that had happened today. The last thought that crossed his mind was what was the real reason why the man lived out so far away when he wasn't a witch or at all like the adults of the town said.    
  
As he fell asleep he had no idea of the crowd that was forming in the center of town filled with angry adults and strapping old men ready to head off into the woods with their rifles to hunt down the witch that so many of their children had told them about that evening. Weaving an even larger story than the one that Jesse had told them.


	2. Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a surprise character this time, mostly to save me from doing more research on the people of this time! Hope you enjoy!

  
Jesse woke up suddenly to the sound of shouting outside the house. Pulling his clothes he struggled into the kitchen where his mother was standing at the kitchen window watching something intently outside.    
  
"What's all the ruckus Ma? Did one of the cows get out again?" Jesse asked stuff the bottom of his shirt into the front of his pants.    
  
She turned back worriedly "The blacksmith's daughter told him about what happened yesterday, and he was irate, lead a bunch of the men out there to hunt down that damn witch," She said watching Jesse's face drop suddenly and she rushed towards him "Oh Jess, don't worry. I know it was scary, but you don't have to worry, that witch won't hurt anyone else anymore,"    
  
She pulled him close holding his head and smoothing his hair to calm him. She could feel his heart pounding. All of a sudden he pushed off her and bolted out of the house leaving the door the small brick home open as he fled towards the opening of the forest. She yelled after him, but he didn't turn or stop his stride running straight towards the source of the noise.   
  
Jesse's feet stamped onto the ground, through the rocky street past houses and the church. They couldn't have found him, not Gabriel. He would have heard them coming, would have escaped Jesse told himself but his heart dropped in his chest as he passed the opening of the trees and watched two horses and many men dragging a metal cage behind them. They seemed to hit at the bars and stare at what was inside.   
  
Rushing forward Jesse pushed past the older men as the horses stalled, getting spooked as he jumped past them. If he didn't already feel terrible it was nothing compared to the sight of Gabriel laying in the cage. The cape the man had given him a piece of before was now tightly wrapped around him making him seem smaller than when he met him at the river.    
  
He could see a wide gash in his pants right under the knee and his shirt was hanging open the dark red fabric lacking any buttons exposing his chest.    
  
"Gabriel! I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen!" Jesse shouted reaching out as the man roused from his spot in the middle as far away from the bars as he could get.    
  
Gabe turned and smiled softly pushing forward to meet the younger man "Kid come on, don't cry, I know you didn't," He laughed, jerking as the horses picked up again throwing Jesse off the bars and making him slowly follow alongside the cage.    
  
"How did they catch you, why didn't you run? You heard them coming didn't ya!" Jesse asked wiping the tears from his eyes.    
  
"Running never helped me in the past, they just follow you until there’s nowhere else to run," Gabe muttered looking around him at the men holding their rifles. "Better to just face it and clear up the confusion,"    
  
Jesse just shook his head, this was all his fault. He shouldn't have told all the kids those stories. "Speaking of which, what did you say to get them all riled up like this?" Gabe asked staring the boy down as he began to twist his hands in front of him.   
  
"Well you gave me that fur and I didn't want to tell anyone about me seeing you in the river so I told them I saw you turn into a big black wolf," Jesse said    
  
Gabriel let out a bellowing laugh sitting up in the wagon. "Wow kid, you sure know how to tell a good story don't you,"    
  
Jesse's shy smile was cut short when one of the men shouted at him, slamming his gun on the cage. "Hey farm boy get away from that witch," The man spat in the direction of Gabriel who just closed his eyes, not flinching "You know if you look into his eyes, he'll turn ya to stone,"    
  
Gabe just smirked at the man, trying to catch his gaze for just a moment, but the man spat again moving forward in the convoy as they reached the end of the tree line. The horses jerked as the rider sped them up and the men shouted all around them alerting the people of the small town. Jesse just smiled twisting a lock of his hair in his fingers when Gabe turned back and winked at him. 

  
The younger man watched as people started to come out of their houses, running up the road to see what the men had caged. Jesse quickly jumped onto the back of the cage, standing on the ledge holding onto the top with one hand, he noticed Gabriel sitting up, moving the cloak around him and adjusting his clothes to look as handsome possible. At least that’s what Jesse thought.   
  
The children came first rushing through the men to get to the cage, yelling and shouting as they stared at the man. Some yelled crude things others mocked, but Jesse yelled back keeping them in line and from causing real harm to his friend. He kept his eyes on Gabriel the whole time, watching him keep his gaze cool against the onslaught only turning his head to look at them, one eyebrow raised as they turned from his gaze.   
  
The adults stayed farther back standing on their toes to see over the children, everyone though wanting and trying in earnest to catch a glimpse of the witch from the woods. The carriage stalled at the town center, coming to stop in front of the church where the tall puritan minister held himself with dignity on the wide steps.    
  
Two of the men approached the door to the cage roughly pushing Jesse off the back and out of the way. "Okay witch, no tricks or you'll get the whip got it," the shorter man said pulling a length of rope in front of him.   
  
Gabriel just smirked, showing his teeth and holding both of his wrist out in front of himself "Oh what kind of tricks could an old man like myself do," The other man just squinted at him and wrapped the rough twine around his wrists.    
  
"You better let me hold him Charlie," Jesse said putting his hands on his hips. "You need both hands to shoot if he tries anything," he reasoned, trying to keep his smile back as the man nodded and handed him the lead connected to Gabe's wrist.    
  
The older man just grinned as the boy lead him around the cage and to the steps of the church. His grin faded as he met eyes with the man on the steps in front of him. 

  
Cursing under his breath he steeled himself stepping forward and meeting the blonde man's gaze. "Morrison," he spat, puffing his chest out "Long time since we crossed paths," he said "Still in the same town I see,"    
  
"Yes, Gabriel, still up to your old tricks I see," the man said smiling, hands resting behind him. "Don't think you'll be able to talk yourself out of this one my old friend,"    
  
Gabriel just grinned as the man turned away from him and spoke to the crowd that was gathered. "My friends and neighbors, this man has been accused of witchcraft, and will stand trial today for his crimes, If you or one of your loved ones has been bewitched by this man I implore you to gather your bravery and tell the town your recount of the incident when the time comes. We will gather in the church at midday," Morrison said smiling at the cries and shouts of happiness at his speech. He turned and opened the doors allowing Jesse to lead Gabriel inside along with a few of his men.    
  
He stared out at the crowd as the people quickly turned to each other speaking in hushed tones. He gave a final nod before shutting the heavy pine doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has been changing as I write it, but I'm totally happy with what it has turned into. Hope you enjoy it!

The trial went by quick enough. Puritan Morrison started off by asking the accused to step forward and make a statement, which Gabriel refused only saying that the last time he came to the town was before the winter to stock up, and whatever the little _punks_  said about him after that didn't matter much to him.

That nearly sealed his fate as the entire room erupted with disgust for the mans vulgar language towards their children. Jack just shook his head while Gabe smiled wide at him from his stance in front of the man's bench, Jesse's grip on the rope lax as one hand gripped his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Almost everyone in the town stepped up to share their encounter with the black wolf from the forest. Gabe just settled down on the bench assigned to him as Jesse stood protectively over his shoulder. Every once in a while when Jesse could see Gabe getting restless he would tug on the rope, pulling his attention where he would smile at him, making the older man shake his head and smirk.

The verdict was unsurprisingly guilty. Gabe just scoffed while Jesse felt his heart drop. He knew he should be worried and frantic, but Jesse was calm knowing that if there was really something to be worried about Gabe wouldn't be grinning like a cat. Or maybe a wolf.

Jack had announced the punishment after speaking with his council. Gabe was the hang at dawn the next morning, and would be kept in the jail cell until then. Jesse offered to keep watch over him, reasoning with Jack that it seemed he was immune to Gabe's enchantment.

Though unconvinced Jack said yes, allowing him time to gather his thoughts and save him from putting the task on someone less responsible. The kid was sharp, he would give him that.

Jesse led him through the town, past the adults who whispered and some children who dared reach out and feel his cloak and the fur trim, to the small jail cell. Only one room with bars splitting it down the middle, a small bed and chair occupying the cage. Jack took the key out from his pocket unlocking the bars and allowing Gabe in and for Jesse to unbind his hands, noticing the small rub that Jesse gave them but said nothing.

Locking the door again he nodded at Jesse before leaving addressing the people gathered outside one more time before heading back to his own home.

A few hours had passed where Gabriel had said nothing, just gently folding up his cape and laying it on the bed where he sat staring at his hands. Jesse decided to say nothing, until a brilliant idea popped into his head. He turned to Gabe his mouth open, but stopped when he saw the other man's eyes closed, arms wrapped around himself peacefully.

Snickering, Jesse moved silently out of the room. It was deep into the night now and he had snuck out enough times to know how to get his destination without being found out.   
He arrived at the gallows, suddenly having to swallow the lump he found in his throat. He quietly stepped onto the platform taking the small knife his father had given him and went to work.

-x-

The kid hadn't stopped smiling at him since he woke up. Gabe couldn't tell you why either one moment the kid was there trying his best to stay still in the jail room and the next he was gone. He had decided not to worry about it, but it was starting to wear on his nerves.

"Where'd you run off to last night kid," Gabe asked turning to look at the kid as he walked beside him, a different man holding his lead.

"I fixed our problem! No need to thank me...wolf," Jesse said grinning.

"No kid, I don't need your help with this," Gabe growled trying to keep his voice hushed as they moved towards the rough wooden steps to the platform "I thought I told you not to interfere,"

"Yeah, but this was a really good plan, and I knew you needed my help," Jesse reasoned staying near the steps as they led Gabe up, who just scowled.

Jesse just shook his head. No he knew he did the right thing, he wasn't going to let Gabe hang for something he didn't do.

A man dressed in black stepped forward and pulled the noose around Gabriel's neck securing it. The man then stepped back allowing Jack to step forward."You know I take no pleasure in this Gabriel," Jack said hushed while he adjusted the noose around the man's neck.

"Yeah well, protecting people comes first right Jackie," Gabe says squaring his shoulders as he watches the man shudder back, before catching himself and pushing him back roughly.

Adjusting his collar, Jack turned around facing both the crowd and Gabe. "Would you like to say anything Gabriel?"

"Nope, let's get this over with," Gabriel said grinning at Jack's taken aback expression. Jack just frowned turning to the man from before and nodded.

The snap was loud, but not a sound Jesse had heard before. The floor had dropped out from under Gabriel's feet and sending him all the way to the ground as the rope above him gave way and snapped instead of his neck. He stumbled forward trying to catch himself but his chest collided with the wood floor taking the breath out of him. The rope hadn't even pulled on his throat. Gabe just cursed under his breath in anger.

Jesse willed himself not to smile as he watched the rope give way, hearing the gasps around him and the prayers the women yelled. Gabe caught his eyes at the side of the platform and before today he couldn't say he had actually seen Gabriel angry but he was sure that was it.

Jack just rushed forward pulling Gabe up through the hole in the floor along with the help from another man. "You're not getting out of this that easy Gabriel," he muttered motioning for the man in black to reset the gallows.

"Not trying to Jackie," Gabe groaned setting his feet down onto the platform again.

Jesse ran up to the executioner handing him more rope before he could even yell out for it. He just grinned as the man took it, not even giving him a second glance.   
He walked back settling up against the stairs again.

Gabe just growled as the kid looked smug as ever, handing the man another rope. This was gonna be his longest execution yet.

The man secured the new rope and pulled it into the noose which he wrapped around Gabriel's neck once again. Jack stepped forward again asking Gabriel if he would like to say anything.

"Didn't the first time don't now," he shouts, getting a bit wild around the eyes. Jack just nods to the executioner and he pulls the lever a second time.

Once more the floor drops and the only snap that rings out through the crowd is the snap of the rope, cut thin by Jesse.

Gabriel does not stay silent this time, letting out a roar, throat throwing the sound through the crowd, pushing children against their mothers in fear as the cowered from the wolf's howl.

Jack comes forward pushing his foot on Gabriel’s head until it hits against the wooden platform, silencing him. "You won't escape us a third time witch, if you won't hang for your crimes then you will burn for them!" Jack yelled, only hearing the crowds cheers and chants for justice.

"Someone grab the McCree boy too! He handed the executioner the rope, he has been bewitched by the monster!"   
Jack ordered pointing to the boy next to the gallows.

Jesse couldn't move fast enough. Upon hearing his name he already had two bigger men moving for him locking his arms in their grips and not letting go. He thrashed catching Gabriel's eyes that looked so sad as they closed, not able to bare the sight of the boy being taken just like he himself was.

He could still hear the boy shouting his name as they pulled him up from the hole in the platform for the last time.


	4. The Smell of Burning Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this work unless I decide to do an epilogue, but I accomplished what I wanted. I really hope you enjoy it, although the ending did change a bit from what I had originally planned.

Gabriel watched blankly from the thick oak tree he was bound too as a group of men threw bundles of wood onto the pyre, a much taller pole standing above the rest. He had tried fighting out of his binds when they first put him here, but it did nothing, and he was tired.  
  
He turned to Jesse quietly sitting on the ground, hands bound and tied to a tree close to Gabriel's. The kid sniffled trying to wipe his snotty nose on his sleeve only for the silent tears to start up again. Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from yelling again.   
  
He should not have let this happened. He could understand his own execution, but touching the kid had crossed the line. Gabriel intended to serve them their punishments himself.   
  
"Jesse come on pobrecito, don't cry," Gabriel soothed, keeping his voice hushed. "I won't let anything happen to you, I give you my word,"   
  
Jesse just turned to face him, tears gathering around his eyes again "It's not me I'm worried about, Gabriel,"   
He let his head fall forward again letting his tears trail off and fall into the grass. Gabriel just growled low in his chest at his words.   
  
The building had went on into the night, Jack pushing his men to continue reasoning that the longer Gabriel lived the stronger he got.   
Gabriel just rolled his eyes.   


* * *

   
  
By the time they approached Gabriel, the pyre was complete and Jesse had stood up hands in front of him, ready to fight although he was still bound. Jack should no emotion as he ordered the men to cut his binds, but keep his hands bound.   
  
Gabriel shoved a shoulder into one of their noses when they got to rough nicking his arm with the knife, blood staining his shirt. The men held him down as the man pulled his fist back punching him square in the nose. "Don't be too rough on him boys, he will receive his just punishment soon enough," Jack said.   
  
Gabriel just grinned showing his canines as his tongue reached up licking the blood that dripped from his nose. Jack just blinked taking a step back slowly "Put him on the pyre! This has taken long enough!" He shouted, watching as the men shoved Gabe forward.   
  
Jesse yelled after them, pulling Jack's attention. He grabbed a knife from one of the men standing by and stepped behind Jesse. Holding the rope in his hand firmly he cut the rope tying Jesse to the try, and pulled the lead closer to the pyre. A better view to watch Gabriel burn.   
  
"Please Jack stop this, I'll do anything," Jesse cried out, trying to break from his bonds as they pulled Gabe up on to pyre, wrapping his torso with rope. Securing it tightly the stepped down.   
  
He stared at Gabe, tears streaming freely now as the older man bound to the post just nodded softly at Jesse meeting his gaze. Two men stepped forward settling the torches onto the wood setting it ablaze.   
  
Jesse screamed, his voice breaking as his throat started to give out from the rough use. Jack just turned, not able to watch the fire consume his friend. He let Jesse's lead fall from his hands, but the younger man didn't notice. Jesse's legs hit the ground as they gave out, his eyes never leaving the pyre as the flames twisted around Gabriel's body, the man not crying out once. The silence was deafening through the crowd, only the crackling of the wood splitting it.   
  
  
  
  
The sun's beginning rays over the trees clouded the area. The smoke had become too much, staying heavy around the pyre. No one could see the man or the wood anymore, their sight obscured. Jesse just sat there on the ground, his tears had stopped hours before.   
  
"My god," Jack said breaking the eerie silence as the smoke slowly started to clear.   
  
Jesse raised his head, watching as Gabriel, clothes  _completely_  burned away stepped forward over the ashes where the pyre had stood. His eyes were burning gold as his gazed passed over the crowd, meeting each and every person's eyes and watching the fear start slowly.   
  
Jesse wiped his eyes quickly making sure he actually wasn't enchanted. Gabriel's thick black fur sprouted from his chest and across his shoulders. His hands hand grown longer, claws hanging from his fingers that were curved and certainly deadly.   
  
The taller man stopped in front of Jesse, grinning as the boy started to stand, his hands nervously held together in front of him.   
  
Jack moved forward to speak but was cut short as Gabriel wrapped his hand around his neck silencing him. Jack gripped Gabe's hand and forearm and he was lifted off the ground. He pulled him close a growl coming out of his throat as he bared his sharpened canines a hair to close to the blonde's face.   
  
"Oh Jack, I've missed this,"   
He cackled dropping him onto the grass as he felt the man tap onto his arm twice right above the bend of his elbow.   
  
Grasping his throat Jack just shook his head smirking at the man towering above him. 'Gabriel always did have a flare for the dramatic,' Jack thought.   
  
Turning to Jesse, his face fell as he saw the kid's eyes wide with fear. He let his head drop, he had been wrong, the kid did fear him just like the rest of this town.   
  
Suddenly Jesse threw himself into Gabriel hugging him tightly, as he rubbed his face into the fur of the man's chest. Jesse lifted his head meeting Gabriel's eyes "My wolf," he said smiling as small tears fell down his cheeks. Gabriel hugged him back tightly, careful not to harm the boy.   
  
Taking a small step back, Gabriel turned to the rest of the town, keeping Jesse close to him. "I speak to you as not a witch but as a powerful beast that you can not kill. I do not intend to take revenge for you're heinous acts not today, but I will not allow any harm come to me or this boy again." He spoke loud but clear, leaving no room for argument across the crowd.   
  
He turned to Jack extending his hand to pull the man up. "I will continue to live in the woods, but in exchange I will keep your town safe, and will not let any illnesses fall over you or your crops," Gabriel said speaking directly to Jack, but making his voice loud enough that the rest of the town could hear.   
  
"We will allow you to live in the forest, and will bring you whatever you may need if you should ask for it," Jack said watching the crowd around him, eyes falling on Jesse "No harm will come to your boy, I swear it,"   
  
Extending his hand Jack felt the lump in his throat disappear as Gabriel's clawed hand grasped his, shaking them both, as the smoke dissipated instantly once their hands touched.     
  
Jesse cheered throwing his arms over Gabe's shoulder, the older man catching him easily and letting out a bellowing laugh. The rest of the crowd seemed appeased with their leader's decision, at least on the outside, clapping calmly.

 

Some of the town did fear of retribution from the man that they had tried to hang, planning to leave under the cover of night as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Gabe didn't pay them any mind though. He was content to hold his boy in his arms and have Jack by his side again. He knew as soon as Jesse had a moment to let his thoughts wander he would have to answer the number of questions the boy would have for him, but right now he was content just place a soft kiss to the top of his hair and watch as the boy held his clawed hand in his, studying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue would include Jack and Gabe's relationship and what happened after the town pretty much becomes a haven for outcasts. It's a very rough draft at the moment, but if I ever get it finished it will be the last chapter. Thank you for reading my little project :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know if anything needs editing! This is just the first chapter, and I will hopefully update it regularly, but bear with me!


End file.
